Various types of downhole drilling tools including, but not limited to, rotary drill bits, reamers, core bits, and other downhole tools have been used to form wellbores in associated downhole formations. Examples of such rotary drill bits include, but are not limited to, fixed cutter drill bits, drag bits, polycrystalline diamond compact (PDC) drill bits, and matrix drill bits associated with forming oil and gas wells extending through one or more downhole formations. Fixed cutter drill bits such as a PDC bit may include multiple blades that each include multiple cutting elements.
In typical drilling applications, a PDC bit may be used to drill through various levels or types of geological formations with longer bit life than non-PDC bits. Typical formations may generally have a relatively low compressive strength in the upper portions (e.g., lesser drilling depths) of the formation and a relatively high compressive strength in the lower portions (e.g., greater drilling depths) of the formation. Thus, it typically becomes increasingly more difficult to drill at increasingly greater depths. As well, the ideal bit for drilling at any particular depth is typically a function of the compressive strength of the formation at that depth. Accordingly, the ideal bit for drilling typically changes as a function of drilling depth.
A drilling tool may include one or more depth of cut controllers (DOCCs) configured to control the amount that a drilling tool cuts into the side of a geological formation. However, conventional DOCC configurations may cause an uneven depth of cut control of the cutting elements of the drilling tool. This uneven depth of cut control may allow for portions of the DOCCs to wear unevenly. Also, uneven depth of cut control may cause the drilling tool to vibrate, which may damage parts of the drill string or slow the drilling process.